Sin título
by Aoi Mio
Summary: Todo lo que me queda son mis pensamientos, mi mente juega conmigo desde el momento en que se lo permití". Los pensamientos de Sakura tal y como ella los fabrica, no hay nada pulido. Pequeñísima historia pero muy emotiva. No me gustó para nada el summary
1. Chapter 1

_Los presonajes de NARUTO no me pertecen y no tengo derecho alguno sobre ellos. La historia, en cambio, es totalmente mía._

* * *

¡Waaaaaaa! ¡No tengo la menor idea de qué hacer con mi vida! Estoy muy frustrada y confundida, demasiado como para lidiar con ello. Lo peor es que hay dos razones terriblemente distintas entre sí.

Soy sólo una chica, qué puedo yo hacer para solucionar problemas de mayores, sí de mayores. Desde pequeña me enfrenté a cosas horribles y peligrosas, ¿qué me pasa ahora que no puedo salir de este lío?.

Mamá sin duda me diría que hacer, necesito su consejo y ahora más que nunca me arrepiento de tanto reproche. Necesito ayuda, contarle a alguien lo que me paso, pero no sé a quién. Ah y por si no fuera poco, he perdido a mi confidente a causa de todo esto. No estoy acostumbrada a compartir mis problemas con chicas de mi edad. Me llevo bien con ellas en serio que sí, pero una es muy agresiva y la otra demasiado tímida, nada de lo que busco; pero no sé si encontraré de nuevo a alguien como él, ya no podré contarle mis penas a la pasta naranja de un libro y recibir un "te entiendo" como respuesta. Ya nada será igual entre nosotros, ¿por qué tuvo que hacer esto justamente ahora?

No entiendo por qué me pasa esto a mí, jamás había estado así de confundida, pero mis razones son de peso, no todos los días se declara tu mejor amigo, no diario pasa que la persona que más respetas en el mundo te pide que hagas algo imposible. Esto es demasiado para mí, no sé qué hacer y no puedo continuar así.

Odio estar confundida, odio tener que pensar en soluciones para casos irremediables, odio saber la respuesta y aún así buscar alternativas. Lo que más odio es que la persona más irresponsable, pervertida y distraída que conozco me haga amarla por cada uno de sus defectos. Debo estar realmente loca, dentro de este torbellino de confusión mi corazón sabe llamar sólo a una prsona, él es el más inesperado prospecto que pude jamás soñar, mi imaginación nunca alcanzó para tanto. No sé si racionalmente corresponder o no, porque mi corazón fue suyo en el instante de su abrazo, justo después de haberme mostrado su rostro.

¡Vaya que necesito ayuda! Aunque tal vez el tiempo me saque de esta situación tan frustrante y odiosa, sé que yo misma provoco esta tormenta, pero pensar con lógica realmente no me ayuda.

* * *

_Si no has entendido una palabra de lo que he escrito y no crees tener la suficiente paciencia, pasa a la página de Detalles._

_Si aún así no lo comprendes puedes escribirlo en un review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Los presonajes de NARUTO no me pertecen y no tengo derecho alguno sobre ellos. La historia, en cambio, es totalmente mía._

* * *

Un día más sin salir de casa, toda esta confusión ya se ha vuelto tediosa. Ya no quiero pensar en ello, estoy más que harta de sentirme así.

Me enoja mi cobardía, es molesto no poder salir a la calle por temor a toparme con...ella. Nuestra discusión fue muy fuerte, o debo decir traumática, y me afectó más de lo que hubiera deseado. Le quiero como una madre, sí; también me enseñó a ser mejor y me convertí en alguien fuerte gracias a ella. Me ayudó a ser tal y como quería ser.

Precisamente por eso no entiendo el motivo de sus palabras, jamás me había tratado así. Me pregunto, por qué ahora y por qué ella. Nunca esperé esto de ella, la que siempre me alentó a seguir adelante ahora se convierte en el obstáculo que me impide caminar.

Sigo pensando que esto es lo más injusto que me pueda haber pasado y me duele entender que no son sólo patrañas.

Mi realidad se ha venido abajo en tiempo récord, quién diría que las dos personas más preciadas para mí no son lo que había pensado. Bastaron dos horas para que todo sucediera, dos simples horas de tormenta causaron estragos notorios en mí por más de una semana.

Me enseñaron a lidiar con situaciones difíciles, aprendía a engañar, lastimar e incluso a matar; sé defenderme en batalla como nadie, já, me llegué a considerar una máquina de pelea. Ahora me di cuenta que me faltaba algo muy importante, carecía de protección emocional. Jamás supe que algo como esto, que unas cuantas palabras me derrotarían sin ser capaz siquiera de curar mis propias heridas, me siento patética y vulnerable.

Estoy enojada…furiosa. Amo y odio a la vez, ¿Cómo es eso posible? Par de sentimientos bastante parecidos entre sí, ambos hacen revolución en mí. Lo que me ha llevado a entender una cosa: del odio al amor, sólo hay un paso…y viceversa.

* * *

_Si no has entendido una palabra de lo que he escrito y no crees tener la suficiente paciencia, pasa a la página de Detalles._

_Si aún así no lo comprendes puedes escribirlo en un review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Los presonajes de NARUTO no me pertecen y no tengo derecho alguno sobre ellos. La historia, en cambio, es totalmente mía._

* * *

¡¿Dios mío, por qué tuve que haber salido precisamente hoy?! ¡Pero si nada fue mi culpa, yo no ocasioné esto, si no tuve nada que ver! ¿Por qué estoy yo sufriendo las consecuencias? Limpié mis anteojos y aún así no vi lo que tenía enfrente sólo para chocar una vez más.

Creí haber apaciguado ese mar picado de emociones que me invadió, dos semanas me tomó el poder tranquilizarme y no destruir todo a mi paso. Ahora es peor, sumamente peor, qué hago ahora que sé los motivos de toda mi confusión. Las ruinas que habían quedado de mi lógica se hicieron polvo, ya nada es lo que parece pero resulta que todo es por mí y a la vez nada es mi culpa.

¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? No puedo pensar en ello porque todavía parece imposible, yo no tengo nada, no soy ni una pizca culpable de esto pero sigo estando en medio de todo. La doble causa de mis problemas desapareció, no existe culpable para este delito ni prueba alguna que me haga sentir mejor.

Ya no sé que es peor, lo que pasé en estas dos semanas o lo que pasará el resto de mi vida.

Ella había mencionado que sería muy duro, no sería sencillo para nadie, "todos estarán muy preocupados"…todos, todos, todos, su sermón del medio día parecía estar basado en las reacciones que los demás tendrían. ¿Y yo? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo? Sería más conveniente para todos que tirase el gatillo yo misma y ahora, les ahorraría la pena y la "preocupación".

¿Por qué mi vida está dando vueltas tan de repente? Estoy en una montaña rusa sin derecho a bajar, pues hasta aquí he llegado, mis piernas flaquean. Si llegué a casa no creo que haya sido por voluntad; si llegue aquí fue por miedo. El miedo que me volvió cobarde y que hace esconderme debajo de las sábanas; el miedo que me obliga a pensar en cosas vanas para evitar el daño del impacto.

Ahora todo lo que hago será para evitar el daño, no pensé sentirme tan cobarde e inútil, tan sola. Me tomó dos semanas aclarar un malentendido que más valía no aclarar. En este momento vivir para siempre engañada no suena nada descabellado...

Y desde que llegué no puedo hacer más que repetir una cosa: No quiero morir....

* * *

_Si no has entendido una palabra de lo que he escrito y no crees tener la suficiente paciencia, pasa a la página de Detalles._

_Si aún así no lo comprendes puedes escribirlo en un review._


	4. Chapter 4

_Los presonajes de NARUTO no me pertecen y no tengo derecho alguno sobre ellos. La historia, en cambio, es totalmente mía._

* * *

"Cáncer". Tan solo de pronunciarlo da miedo ¿no es así? Ahora agrégale "Terminal".

Voy a morir. Esa es mi realidad de ahora en adelante, caí sobre esto cuando destruyeron el piso por el que caminaba.

Hace apenas dos días que recibí la noticia, ¿lo he aceptado bien? No veo cómo es posible que alguien reciba bien la idea de que va a morir. Quién en este mundo y con una mente cuerda recibe "bien" la noticia de su sentencia de muerte.

Ahora, ¿cómo me piden que ame a alguien bajo estas circunstancias? ¿Les parece que todo sigue igual y las cosas llevarán el curso de siempre? Pues es genial que al menos ellos piensen así, dejaré que su cabeza albergue cuantos de hadas e ideas esperanzadoras de un milagro... o de amor. Yo no puedo hacerlo, no ahora; no mientras esté consciente de que mis horas en este mundo se consumen, pero no poco a poco.

¿Por qué no vi esto venir? Todo cambió de repente y tendría que haber una razón para ello, pero fui lo suficiente estúpida para dejarme llevar por lo que mis sentidos percibían, no pensé en la posibilidad de un trasfondo. Me es imposible no verlo ahora, no te piden que renuncies a tu empleo de un día para otro ¿o sí?. Al menos no donde yo trabajo, y las posibilidades se reducen cuando se trata d una de las mejores, mi trabajo siempre fue impecable y no conozco una persona que haya sido despedida porque era "demasiado buena en lo que hacía".

Segundo, ¿una declaración sorpresa? Demasiado espontáneo incluso para el hombre de las mil excusas, después de tantos años de conocernos y hasta ahora salió con esto. Todo _es_ una estupidez; "confiésale tu amor a la moribunda, tal vez aligeres su carga el tiempo que le queda y en una de esas hasta logres redimir tus pecados con tan buena acción"; todo _fue_ una estupidez. Cada palabra fue un truco barato, una estafa, un juego que estuve dispuesta a jugar por una milésima de segundo. Qué maestro sano, o bien, en sus cabales se confiesa a su alumna, la más joven e inexperta…y si no es por lástima no veo otra razón.

Estoy por terminar, lo puedo sentir. Sé que esos tres meses fueron sólo una ilusión esperanzadora. Entre más pronto, mejor. No pienso andar por ahí dando pena, y como ella dijo: "todos estarán muy preocupados…".

* * *

_Si no has entendido una palabra de lo que he escrito y no crees tener la suficiente paciencia, pasa a la página de Detalles._

_Si aún así no lo comprendes puedes escribirlo en un review._


	5. Chapter 5

_Los presonajes de NARUTO no me pertecen y no tengo derecho alguno sobre ellos. La historia, en cambio, es totalmente mía._

* * *

Ahora sí estoy al límite, dejé de escribir la fecha desde el día de la invasión de emociones y ya no sé en qué día vivo.

Mis fuerzas se han acabado al grado de no sentir nada más que necesidad, dejé de soñar y anhelar, dejé de querer, ahora necesito.

Dejé de sentirme patética hace unas semanas, creo que mi nueva realidad por fin ha echado cimientos en mi cabeza. Sé lo que va a pasar, voy a morir. Pero eso no es lo que me molesta; no puedo dejar de pensar en que voy a hacerlo sola y sin querer me dan escalofríos.

El dolor físico sigue teniendo la misma magnitud que el emocional, lástima que sólo fui entrenada para soportar uno.

La muerte me viene y me va, cierto es que ya no soy una niña y he vivido más de lo que quise. Bien pude morir en batalla así que me da igual si es aquí o en una cama de hospital; pero siento que me faltan cosas por hacer, aunque no se me ocurra ninguna en este momento, sigue siendo una incertidumbre.

Por eso no aguanté más, mi resistencia no duró mucho y se lo dije. No fue tan malo, además sólo contesté su pregunta…lo necesito a mi lado. Que aceptara sin dudar, eso sí fue una sorpresa.

Como dije, ya no me siento miserable; al contrario, voy a aprovechar estos últimos momentos. No lo voy a utilizar, dudé de sus intenciones pero mis sentimientos siguieron ahí. Los aparté un poco mientras me enfocaba en el sufrimiento, los puse en un lugar difícil de ver, pero nunca salieron de mi corazón. Supe que él rechazaba algunos trabajos por estar aquí, me visitaba casi a diario, me cuidaba y se ocupaba de mí. Sigo siendo su protegida, pero eso ya no me molesta más. Dudé por un momento, tal vez malinterpretaba las cosas, tengo experiencia en eso. Me alegra el no haberme equivocado.

No me salvó, para nada mejoró mi salud. Sin embargo me dio la mejor noche de mi vida. Hizo justo lo que quería que hiciera, me hizo sentir tal y como quería sentirme. Sabía lo que significaba estar con él, y en ningún momento me lo negó o me reprochó mi anterior rechazo. No le importó la debilidad de mi cuerpo ni la torpeza de mis movimientos. Se limitó a amarme, me hizo sentir afortunada desde el segundo en que nuestras ropas cayeron al suelo, sabía que era hermoso incluso cuando sólo conocía su mirada...

Cuanto me alegra el haber esperado, no me arrepiento de nada, ni siquiera de haberlo alejado. Tal vez fue mejor mantenerlo al margen del dolor y no exponerlo día tras día a la miseria. Valió la pena esperar.

Tal vez una de las cosas que necesitaba hacer es esta. El hecho es que me ha vuelto dependiente, más de lo que solía ser. Me ha vuelto dependiente a su cuerpo, a su calor, a su energía, lo quiero para mí, lo necesito sólo para mí.

Lo necesito para no volver a ser la que fui; lo necesito porque él logró darle la última vuelta a la ruleta de mi vida y consiguió el número ganador. Le quiero y le necesito todo de él.

Incluso ahora su rostro sereno me llena de paz y el ritmo de su respiración me tranquiliza. No hay más prueba de que me pertenece, que su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío. Él será parte de mi y velaré su sueño en esa vida y en la que me sigue…

Me alegra haberlo hecho feliz hasta en mis últimos momentos…

* * *

_Si no has entendido una palabra de lo que he escrito y no crees tener la suficiente paciencia, pasa a la página de Detalles._

_Si aún así no lo comprendes puedes escribirlo en un review._


	6. Detalles

Hola a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de pasar a leer.

He decidido publicar esto porque puede ser que no hayan entendido nada de los anteriores capítulos, así que he venido a explicar las bases de la historia. ¡Ojo! no pienso explicar párrafo por párrafo ni mucho menos, sólo mencionaré las detalles de la redacción y esas cosas. Bien aquí voy:

Primero que nada, al lector tendrá que hacer uso de su ingenio e imaginación para crear las situaciones NO DESCRITAS en la historia, ya que la escencia de la misma es mostrar la hilación de pensamientos en una persona que está atravesando los peores momentos de su vida.

Me baso en que las personas no hilamos los pensamientos como si fueran una historia, a menos que así lo querramos. La lógica queda muchas veces de lado cuando las presiones nos atrapan y las emociones son demasiadas. Es como si uno estuviera enamorado, los resultados varían pero está demostrado que uno no piensa con claridad. Así pasa con ella, cambia sus pensamientos de acuerdo a lo que siente, y sin razón alguna. Aún así traté de darle continuidad, iba a ser un desastre si ponia pensamientos e ideas sin relación alguna y al por mayor, pero no tanta para convertirla en una narración como tal.

No estoy tratando de justificar lo malo que pueda ser la historia, sólo explico esto para que entiendan mejor y sean pacientes porque los pensamientos van muy rápido, no se detienen a explicar ni son específicos. Más vale que a cada palabra le den todos los significados que puedan darle porque tal vez más de uno sean los correctos, me refiero a que una frase puede estar refiriéndose a algo totalmente distinto de lo que podemos pensar a simple vista.

Espero que con esta pequeña explicación sean más entendibles las entregas anteriores, no hay mucha coherencia tal vez, no sé cómo lo hayan interpretado, pero no lo tomen como es porque los pensamientos también pueden engañar.

Esta raro, lo sé. Pero lo tenía que subir para ver si había personas que pensaban como yo, y comprobar este estilo, bueno no es un estilo sino una perspectiva. Veremos cuántos compartimos la misma.

Gracias por leer, un review sería lo más apropiado si has llegado hasta aquí ¿no crees? Pero bueno, libre albedrío al fin y al cabo. Si les gustó, si no, si lo entendieron o les pareció un desatre sin coherencia, todo lo que quieran decir podrán hacerlo con un review. No me afectan los malos comentarios, los negativos, los insultos, etc. allá aquellos que quieran mostrar su falta de educación mundialmente. Espero que no haya personas así en este sitio, tengo esperanza en la gente, podemos mejorar.

Me despido de todos, gracias si terminaste de leer y sino también...


End file.
